<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newest Wayne? by Jeanz07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610796">Newest Wayne?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07'>Jeanz07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption streak, F/M, this is a crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette goes on a trip to Gotham and gets adopted by Batman? And its Jon's fault...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of this ↓ post. I wanted to write a little more about it and make it Marijon sooooo, but I love Struchling on tumbler and recommend the rest of their work.</p><p>- https://sturchling.tumblr.com/post/631069800801665024/hey-i-had-this-one-kind-of-funny-idea-for-a-story?is_related_post=1</p><p>Also I just learned I could do this so (o′┏▽┓｀o)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Marinette was a little pissed, and by the looks of it so were Tikki and Plagg. Her class had gotten a trip to Gotham, all thanks to her, but with Lila in their class it didn’t matter what she did, Lila was their goddess. Which in recent light might be for the best, well it was for her sanity, but not for her safety. As her classmates had told her she deserved what was coming for her, and that meant the horrors of being alone in Gotham at night. She decided not to transform so as to not alert Batman of her presence (not that it will matter anyways), plus she knew how to defend herself.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>       Jon, or Superboy in his costume, was on his way to Wayne Manor for a sleepover with Damian, he made mandatory ones on the weekend. Jon was excited to see him, even if Damian demanded they weren’t friends Jon knew they were, even with the year gap, Jon being 16 and Damian 17 on the verge of 18, he needed him. He already had a plan for the movie they were going to watch, Damian had never experienced Disney and when Jon heard he cried, safe to say Damian happily sat down to watch them. He imagined the amazing coco that Alfred normally makes when he heard a few men's voices come from an alleyway and the heartbeat they seemed to be targeting… well he could be a little late.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>       Marinette hurried through the streets, trying to not draw attention to herself, she just wanted to get to the Hotel and sleep, but her luck has been wonky recently, she silently cursed as she felt a wrist pull her. As soon as she was far enough in the alley the man let go of her, two others melted out of the darkness and surrounded her.</p><p>       “How about you hand over that purse girly, we won’t hurt you.” Marinette pretended to quiver in fear at the sight of the knife and crowbar the men carried, in reality she was already planning her escape. “Hurry up we don’t have this kind of time.” The men looked up for what she assumed was a vigilante, and while they were distracted she struck.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>       Jon arrived in time to see the girl swiftly take down all three men without breaking a sweat. She was tiny, and when he looked closer he saw the pretty blue eyes and dark hair. He let out a quiet sigh, she had to be a new Wayne, no one else in Gotham moved like that, he might as well introduce himself before her brothers come down on him like hawks.</p><p>       “Hey I’m heading over to Wayne Manor right now, do you need a lift, goodness knows the Bats are probably worried about you wandering around.” The girl only looked at him with shock, he noted that she was rather pretty up close. “Sorry, I’m Jon Kent, well Superboy right now, I’m Damian’s best friend, not that he’d admit it. You must still be new if they haven’t gotten the whole Hero rundown.”</p><p>       “I’m sorry what?”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>       Marinette had finished knocking the men out when Superboy floated down and offered to take her to Wayne Manor. She was sure that her shocked face wasn’t attractive, then what he said caught up to her.</p><p>       “The Waynes are the Batfamily?” A look passed over Superb- Jon’s face.</p><p>       “Oh no! You aren’t a Wayne.” She snorted, he was pretty cute when he was shocked. “They're going to kill me, I-i have to call them, sorry.” She nodded and turned back to tie the men up with some rope Tikki summoned.</p><p>       “What do I do with them?”</p><p>       “The police’ll deal with them later.” He floated a bit away and whispered furiously into the phone. “Alright, I am going to have to bring you to the Batcave are you alright with flying?”</p><p>       “Yeah I’m ok with it.”</p><p>       “I am so sorry about this, it’s just Bruce has an adoption habit and you look like his normal pick, and you could fight, and-”</p><p>       “It’s alright I get it, although I believe I owe you my name, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it’s a pleasure to meet you Jon.”</p><p>       “I don’t think you will like me after the interrogation you are about to get.” He couldn’t help but grin at the laugh he got out of her, it was pretty. “So what are you doing here in Gotham?”</p><p>       “I’m here for a class trip sponsored by the Waynes, though it probably isn’t good to let a bunch of 16 year-olds wander around this place, might just get adopted.” He laughed at that and nodded.</p><p>       “Maybe, maybe.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>       They landed in the cave with much excitement, half of the children burst out into laughter when they saw her.</p><p>       “It came back to bite you B.” The one with the white hair said through chuckles, but Marinette could only concentrate on the Lazarus magic that overwhelmed him and the air around her, it was choking. She had only heard of it in passing, but she recognized things now that she was Guardian. She shoved Superboy away and ran to what looked like a trashcan and threw up.</p><p>       “Are you alright?” The one who she assumed was Bruce Wayne by the gruffness of his voice asked.</p><p>       “Yes, sorry, it’s a little overwhelming.”</p><p>       “Ah.” They then sat down and explained a few things and how this could be dangerous for her to know.</p><p>       “Miss, you must keep this a secret. You cannot tell anyone.” She mulled this over, there would be benefits for asking Batman for help and from what she could feel these people could be trusted, especially Alfred who watched her with knowing eyes.</p><p>       “I have a proposal.” The whole family seemed interested in that.</p><p>       “Tt. And what can you offer us?”</p><p>       “Well, I do know your identities so I think it would be smart to listen, no?” That shut him up.</p><p>       “I need help.”</p><p>       “Miss Marinette, it would be an honor to help.” They all turned to Alfred with a look of shock.</p><p>       “Thank you, Peacock,” Alfred grinned at her, “I am the holder of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, and Paris needs you.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>       After a long explanation Batman agreed to help with the situation, it wasn’t long after that that Marinette Fu-Wayne was introduced to Gotham. The defeat of the Butterfly and Peacock followed the announcement by a few days.</p><p>       Marinette moved to Gotham with her new family and her loving boyfriend. And after a few years Marinette became Fu-Wayne-Kent, a rising designer and her husband Jon Kent a praised journalist. Ladybug soon joined Superboy (soon-to-be Superman) on patrol in Metropolis and the city celebrated their guardians that traveled through the air. Later the family would grow and more Kents would fly through the air over their city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pit magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So people really wanted more of this so I wrote more. I think that this is going to have more chapters because now I have ideas, thanks y'all. They will be pretty short tho, I was thinking the parents reaction to the adoption next????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The Waynes, aka Bruce, insisted that Marinette stay at Manor, which she gratefully accepted. All of the children were excited that a new sibling was being adopted, Bruce’s habits may be an issue, but they’ll plan an intervention later. (Marinette found the adoption papers and filled them out herself, it wasn’t like her parents preferred her over the bakery. When Bruce found them on his desk he cried, finally a sensible one.)</p><p>    Breakfast was going well until Jason entered the room and Marinette threw up again, the entire family was worried.</p><p>      “It’s the pits, they were created by Tikki and Plagg, but there is an unbalance to them that differs from other combinations by the two. It isn’t as bad with Damian but Jason, he was dipped in it right?”</p><p>      “I died.” Marinette only shook her head, death wasn’t too much of an issue, she had died before too.</p><p>      “I can help remove it.” Jason fell on his knees and Damian moved closer to her.</p><p>      “Please, please get rid of it.”</p><p>      “Ok, can the two of you stand in front of me please.” They immediately moved to her and she stood up. “This is going to feel a bit weird and may make you tired.” Both boys nodded and she got to work, Tikki and Plagg sat on her shoulders as a sign of support. Her hands reached out and touched them in the middle of their chests, she could feel the pull of the magic and tugged back, both boys gasped. A ball of pit green ooze came out of their chests and Marinette gagged before giving the balls to Tikki and Plagg who could counteract the magic. Jason broke down in tears and Damian became much more relaxed in his stance.</p><p>    “Thank you, thank you.” Everyone looked at Marinette and the Kwami in amazement, and no one missed the way Jon looked at her.</p><p>    “I do have to get going, my class is having a tour of the Wayne building today.” Tim, Jason, and Dick grinned at her, they would be there for the day, and she couldn’t wait for them to meet her class. She looked at Jon and smiled, she would have to thank him somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>